Halfway Full
by Wicked Hermit
Summary: ... Or halfway empty? While preparing for the Day of Black Sun, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee discuss the pros and cons of Toph's power. Slightly OOC.


The quiet clinking of tea cups on table and gentle murmurs of small talk were the only sounds in the room. Three teenage girls were sitting on comfortable cushions around a table in the middle of the room.

Azula decided to lead the conversation towards a more serious direction. "I assume you know why I called you girls here into my private study." Mai and Ty Lee nodded, their faces turning slightly grim. "As much as I hate to say it, the Invasion that the Avatar and his friends planned could turn out to be a major threat towards the Fire Nation."

Ty Lee tipped her head sideways in curiosity. "But Azula, didn't you kill the Avatar back in Ba Sing Se? I mean, nobody could've survived one of your lightning bolts through the chest!"

Azula's eyes flashed subtly before she smirked. "True, Ty Lee… But that won't stop his friends from calling off the invasion. This is their chance to take their revenge on both me and the Fire Nation for eight whole minutes without suffering any major casualties. I doubt that they'll pass it up."

The other two girls saw the change in Azula's expression but decided not to push it. Mai's face settled back into a bored countenance. "I'm sure you and the rest of the War Ministers worked out the kinks defending the Fire Nation capital because we received their plans while pretending to be those Earth Kingdom clowns. So why am I here?"

"Well, we figured that the blind earthbending girl, that Water Tribe buffoon, and his waterbending sister will find both me and my father. We don't want the Fire Lord to get hurt, so I'm going to stall them until our firebending is returned to us."

Mai narrowed her eyes at Azula. "What do you mean, 'I'? What about us?" she hissed.

Azula replied in a tone just as sharp. "You and Ty Lee will evacuate the Capital along with the rest of the citizens. Only military personn-"

"What! But Azula, you'll be in danger without your firebending! I mean, we've helped you beat them before, and that was with the Avatar. Now that he's gone, I don't see why you're sending us away!" Ty Lee yelled, her eyes widening with shock.

The Princess glared at the acrobat for interrupting her, but it slowly melted into an expression that could almost be classified as gentle. "Relax, Ty Lee. This is for your safety… and for Mai's, too." She glanced over at the assassin before continuing, her voice morphing into her more typical tone of imperiousness. "However, I won't be totally alone - I picked up some pets before I left Ba Sing Se. Dai Li agents _are_ quite useful, after all. And I'm still a match for the enemy without my bending; it's not my only strength. Actually, that's why I called you here today."

Mai spoke wryly. "Lemme guess. You want us to help you train so you can stall the invaders as best as you can."

"Of course. _If_ I was worried about one of the invaders, it would have to be the blind girl. For a girl without sight, she's rather… aggressive."

"I'll say! I remember back in the palace of Ba Sing Se, she trapped me with her earthbending for a super long time in my backwards bridge position. And then she and that cutie took away Bosco!" Ty Lee pouted at the amused smirks Mai and Azula gave her.

"The information that the Dai Li gave me stated that she can 'see' though her bending. As long as it's on the ground with her, she can sense the vibrations that they give off. Apparently, she learned from badger moles when she was an infant."

"Oh, that's what you need me for! I can totally teach you how to be like an acrobat, it'll be so cool!" Ty Lee grinned at the thought. Her face turned contemplative. "Hm… So she can see everything as long as it's on the ground? Like, she gets to see **everybody** naked **all the time**!"

Mai choked on her tea while Azula stared at the acrobat in shock. All three glanced away, cheeks reddening at the thought incredibly exploitable 'talent'. The usually emotionless assassin was the first to speak, reprimanding the grinning acrobat. "Ugh, Ty _Lee_! You're the only person would think about that first!" Mai's blush slowly faded away to reveal a look of horror. "But that means…

"She gets to see **everybody** naked **all the time**!"

fin

AN: This oneshot was inspired by a tropes on TVTropes's A:tLa page. I hope you liked it (and I'm sorry for the OOC... it does take place after the Beach episode, so their reactions here _might _be plausible...)!


End file.
